ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Found in Mediterranean Sea
Ratchet has called the entire team for a status report on Kiva's mark. Ratchet: Reia, how is she? Reia: It's fair to say that she is almost ready. All there's left is the final test. Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Okay. Listen up, an ancient Keyblade has been stolen within a new location. Kiva: Gosh... Ratchet: Old, maybe, but its power is outmatched and too powerful to handle with care. It's clear we need to destroy it. Now, as to who stole the Keyblade, Quorra searched through records but didn't find anything. I suppose any of you have an idea who it is? Kiva: Well, Reia might know. Ratchet: Well, Reia? Reia: A friend...who became an enemy a long time ago, before I met any of you. Kiva: Yeah. Genis: But...how do we know if we see him? Reia: The black coat, red eyes and darkness coming from his hands. Presea: Understood. Qwark: Yeah... I think I'm going to set this out. Kiva: Qwark, you've been chickened out of almost every mission out there. Ratchet: Ether you help or we'll replace you, Qwark. It's that simple. Kiva: Even I have to agree with Ratchet on that one. Qwark: Well, I.. Uh.. Look, I know I made mistakes. But with all that glory, we can be famous again. Genis: You mean 'you'? Ratchet: This isn't a game, Qwark! Not anymore. Qwark: Ah, come on. This is fame we are talking about here. Ratchet: Then you leave me no choice. Kiva: Ratchet, with all due respect, Qwark would never back down from anyone. Ratchet: In case you have forgotten, Qwark has been rated #3 in the most wanted list ever since the incident in Mexico. He's lucky he didn't go to number one, otherwise we would've leave him to the Defense Force. Raine: I get it. Qwark can either join us to clear his name or pick up the bounty. It's now or never. Kiva: Yeah. Qwark: So... You don't want fame and fortune after all? Karai: Heed the captain's words. Qwark: Excuse me, I AM a captain! I say let bygones be bygones, and let this whole 'saving the universe' thing slide. Presea: He's a coward. Qwark: Say what now? Kiva: Enough with the auguring, guys.. Reia: I must agree. The worlds around us are changing constantly, because of what's left of the fragments. Aside from that, we are not prepared of Hatchet's assault on us. Qwark: Who? Genis: Someone you know, Reia? Reia: ...Yes. His dark power completely overwhelms him with each passing day, making him stronger than Zemo or Bowser. - Some of the members are shocked to hear Reia's information. Reia: Qwark has a point about one thing. We all have something to fear. Cowardness, ashamed, abandoned, forgotten.. I vote we make a promise. Genis: Huh? What promise?? Kiva: I think that's a great idea, master. Someone once said 'If you make a promise, that is really big, it'll give you the courage to face your fears' or something like that. Qwark: Courage, huh? Ratchet: Yeah. Remember when you came back to Nefarious' Biobliterator? Qwark: Those were the days... Kiva: There, see? We all know that you are lightheaded, not to mention the betrayals, but you have a heart of a hero. - Fully convinced, Ratchet lets Qwark stay. Ratchet: Understand this, Qwark. If you try anything to betray us again, you'll be off the team. No second chances, just like what Starscream did to achieve command. Kiva: Not to mention it was while Cybertron was still at war. Genis: Still? I thought it was deserted. Kiva: It still is, but that happened a long time ago. Anyway, what's our mission today? Ratchet: Alright.. We have three missions to complete, once we get to a new location called Switzerland. One- An assassin has been found floating at sea, with no memory of who he is. Genis: Amnesia? Reia: Good answer. Did he have anything on him? Ratchet: Literally, yes. Two bullets on his back and a bank number on his hip. Kiva: Ouch... Ratchet: With that in mind, the bank number he discovered is located in Switzerland. That's where we come in to help him recover his lost memories. Karai: I have a question, captain. Didn't he forgot that he is an assassin when he is overboard? Ratchet: Seems so, Karai. Two- Kiva's Mark of Mastery is reaching its end. Kiva: Yeah. It's for the final test. Ratchet: We wish you luck. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: Captain, I wish to... I mean... Ratchet: Nervous? Reia: A little. To tell you the truth, I didn't finish my own training with Gohan... I was caught up with Kiva's Mark of Mastery, I completely forgot it. Kiva: Oh... Presea: It's not too late. Genis: Yeah, after Kiva's mark, you can go back to your training and get stronger. Reia: I guess you're right... Ratchet: Lastly, and it's a big one- Quorra hacked into a security camera in one of the museums. A dark-looking Keyblade has been stolen and new Heartless appeared because of it. To make matters worse, and it's obvious, he used Qwark's voice match at a scene of the crime. It'll be a matter of time before Inspector Fox shows up in our doorstep. - At this point, Qwark is terrified. Kiva: Great... He'll be rated number one if we don't solve this case. Ratchet: *sighs* I know, but this is something that Qwark needs to get a grip on. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Okay, that's all the information we need to know. If there are any questions, shout it out. Reia: Did authorities say which Keyblade was stolen? Ratchet: The message is heavily encrypted, but from a recent news report, the Keyblade had no keychain attached. Anyone else? Kiva: Well, what about my final test with Reia? Ratchet: Hmm... I'm sure Reia will think of somthing to test your limits. Reia: That's the idea, captain. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: Okay, get ready to move out. There's no telling what we are up against. - The entire team entered the dropship and descends into Switzerland an hour later. Category:Scenes